1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to halo-(carbonyldioxyaryl) ethylenes which are prepared by contacting a halo-bis(hydroxyaryl)ethylene, carbon monoxide, an oxidant, a base and the Group VIIIB element selected from ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, osmium, iridium or platinum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Halo-bis(hydroxydiaryl)ethylene compounds e.g., 1,1 dichloro-2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethylene, have been described in various patents and foreign publications including Factor et al., U.S. 4,097,538, issued June 27, 1978 and S. Porejko and Z. Wielgosz in the publication Polimery 13,55 (1968).